


A Well Kept Secret

by Brunhild



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunhild/pseuds/Brunhild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story explains the origin of Rollo and Siggy's romance. In this story, the earl is still alive but not in this story. There was never an explanation of Rollo and Siggy's relationship as far as how, when and why it started. Rollo and Siggy are two interesting people but there are very few stories written about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well Kept Secret

"This excites me so much Rollo, you and I here together, here at this moment" said Siggy as she walked holding Rollo's hand. "Yes, it is exciting" said Rollo as he looked  
around in the forest nervously. Rollo and Siggy held hands as he leaned down to kiss her. They continued to hold hands as they walked back toward the village. They were still deep in the woods, no one else was nearby. The earl and his men had went to Gotaland to conduct business with King Horik. Rollo stopped walking and spoke to Siggy. "Siggy how long can be keep doing this?"  
"Rollo, you know I can't leave the earl, we need one another" replied Siggy.  
"Yes, but you no longer love him."  
"I still love him Rollo."  
"And you love me too?" asked Rollo.  
"I am in love with you Rollo, but I need him. I love being an earl's wife" replied Siggy with a slight smile.  
"So it is about comfort and material wealth then?" inquired Rollo as he looked away to avoid Siggy's gaze.  
"For now, yes it is Rollo. That and Thyri is not of age yet. If she were older I would consider leaving. I'm sorry Rollo."  
" So we will continue as we are then?" asked Rollo.  
"For now, yes" said Siggy as she lowered her eyes. The two lovers once again started walking back toward the village. They stopped by a stream. Rollo smiled at Siggy and embraced her. Athelstan who had been sent to get a pail of water saw the two lovers and looked straight at the couple. He had managed to get the pail of water and tried to quietly slip away unseen. Rollo noticed movement from the corner of his eye. He started to walk toward Athelstan. Frightened by the thought of what Rollo might do to him, Athelstan dropped the pail of water and turned to run away but he tripped on a big rock in his path. Angry, Rollo snatched the young priest up by his shirt collar.  
"What did you see priest?"  
"Nothing Rollo, I promise."  
"If you dare mention what you saw here, I promise I will finish what I started at Lindesfarne, do you understand me priest?" said Rollo as he released the young man.  
"Yes Rollo" replied Athelstan as he got up and started to walk away from the stream.  
"And here, get this water", Rollo yelled out as he dipped the pail into the stream. "Remember what I said priest!"  
"Yes Rollo, I promise." Rollo and Siggy watched Athelstan as he walked back toward the village.  
"We must take care" said Siggy.  
"Damned priest, I knew I should have killed him at Lindesfarne."  
"Now Rollo, really" said Siggy as she tried to calm Rollo's anger at the young priest.  
"We must be more careful from now on Siggy, no one must know about you and I."  
Athelstan walked back to the village with the water for Ragnar and Floki. The earl had asked Ragnar, Floki and several others to make needed repairs to his ships in his absence. Athelstan placed the water on a bench and proceeded to walk out of the area. Ragnar asked Athelstan had he seen Rollo, the young priest told Ragnar that he had not seen Rollo. Athelstan walked over to a tree and sat down. He was trying to make sense of the scene he had just witnessed by the stream. Siggy and Rollo? Rollo and Siggy? No one would have ever guessed those two would be lovers. Who else knew about this? What brought this relationship about? Where and when had it started? Why did he have to be the person to witness Siggy and Rollo together? Athelstan was trying to make sense of all of this as Lady Siggy walked back into the village.

The relationship between Rollo and Siggy had to be the best kept secret in Kattegat. Rollo and Siggy had been seeing one another for over three years. The relationship had started after the deaths of her two young sons. After the deaths of the two boys, the earl had isolated himself from everyone and everything. He would sit in his quarters in the dark day after day alone. He seldom sat down and talked with Siggy and Thyri anymore. Earl Haraldson didn't seem to understand that Siggy and Thyri grieved too. Siggy was not allowed to see the children before they were placed on the funeral pyre. Earl Haraldson had taken a lock of hair from each child's head before the funeral. A lock of hair from each child was all Siggy had left to prove that her sons had ever existed. She felt the pain of their loss in her heart daily. The earl dwelled on the deaths of his sons for months. No one in the village knew who was responsible for the children's deaths. Earl Haraldson felt tremendous guilt about the children's deaths. He told Siggy that he had not did enough to protect his boys. His guilt and grief created a silent barrier between the two of them. Some days the earl only spoke a few words to her or anyone else. Autumn passed into winter and winter into spring. Siggy hoped the upcoming raids would lift the earl's spirits. In early spring, the first raids to the Baltic lands was conducted. The raids went well and yielded bountiful plunder. In the course of conducting the raids, one of the earl's best warriors, Rollo Lothbrok was injured. He had taken a hit a from an ax to his lower leg. The injury caused him to limp and he would not be going on the next raid. Rollo was left behind in the village. Earl Haraldson told Rollo to look for anything that could be a problem in the village in his absence. Rollo gave the earl his word that he would help others protect the village in the earl's absence. 

One day while he was out fishing at a nearby stream, Rollo spotted Siggy sitting by the stream alone. Rollo had always thought that Siggy was a beautiful woman. It was rumored that she was a former shield maiden and the earl had married her when she was still a teenager. Siggy suddenly had the feeling she was being watched. She looked up. It was Rollo, one of the earl's warriors. Rollo had a bad reputation for his dark moods and wanton nature. He had a fierce reputation on the battlefield and off. He was also one of the handsomest men in Kattaget. Tall with an imposing presence is how most people would describe Rollo. Rollo frightened most people. Siggy was frightened by Rollo but he fascinated her as well. She had seen him at the Great Hall many times. The way he looked at her, he looked at her like he could see through her clothing. At this moment, he stared straight at her, she could not move.  
"Hello Lady Siggy" said Rollo as he smiled at her as she stared at him.  
"Rollo" replied Siggy as she realized that she had been staring straight at him. She smiled nervously.  
"Lovely day isn't?"  
"Yes, indeed it is, I decided to come out here for a walk. How are you doing, how is your leg?"  
"It is better, but I still walk with a limp and this stick, the cut was pretty deep."  
"Are you fishing for dinner" asked Siggy as she came around to the side of the stream where Rollo was sitting.  
"No, not really, it was just something to pass time, I miss the raids. I am a warrior, born to raid and fight, it is what I do best."  
"Yes, the earl has spoken of your fighting skills many times."  
"Who me?"  
"Yes Rollo, the earl often tells me of the raids and the battles he's been in. He tells me all about the men he fights with as well. You are a valuable fighter in the shield wall."  
"Well I wish I was in the Baltic lands now. It is hard just sitting around doing nothing."  
"You have got to heal first Rollo, you must not be so impatient with such things."  
"Just as well, said Rollo as he picked up his pail of fish, I would still like to be somewhere but here right now." He got up to leave, as he did he gasped in pain as he rose to gain enough strength to walk.  
"Let me walk with you back Rollo."  
"I can make it, thank you Lady Siggy."  
"Well let me at least carry these fish for you, that way you can walk without having to worry about having to carry things in your hands."  
"Thank you" said Rollo some what embarrassed at having to accept help. Rollo and Siggy walked back to his house. Rollo invited Siggy inside. She accepted his invitation. She was pleasantly surprised. The large house was very neat inside. Although Rollo had no wife, his home was well kept.  
"Take a seat, would you like some water, mead or ale? There are some berries and apples here as well..."  
"No thank you Rollo, I just came to make sure that you got home okay. I must be going, I have matters to attend to at The Great Hall."  
"I understand, thank you for walking with me" said Rollo as he smiled at Siggy.  
"You are welcome Rollo", good-bye. 

 

It had been five days since he had last seen Siggy. He had dreamed about her every night since that day by the stream. In his dreams, Siggy was his woman, partner and soul mate. There was only one other woman, that he had ever had such strong feelings for and that was Lagertha, his brother's wife. What was it about Siggy that made him think about her constantly? He had to find out.  
Siggy sat quietly in her room. In her every waking moment she thought of no one except Rollo. Just thinking about him gave her chills. How could she feel this way about any man besides the earl? Siggy wanted to find a way to be with Rollo. But how? Siggy knew she had to see Rollo again and soon. She wondered if he had the same feelings for her as she did for him. Siggy left The Great Hall and went straight to Rollo's house. She knocked at the door. A young red-haired woman let Siggy in. Rollo welcomed Siggy and asked her to take a seat. She declined and asked Rollo how he was doing. He said he was better. Siggy and Rollo talked for a while and she left. Siggy was angry and disappointed when she saw Rollo with another woman. She went back to the Hall and continued her work. Early the next morning Siggy woke up, she could not sleep. She went outside The Great Hall to walk around for a while. She walked around the village for a quarter hour. She passed Rollo's house, she had made up her mind to go home when she heard someone whisper her name "Siggy!" It was Rollo.  
"Siggy why are you out walking this time of night?" asked Rollo.  
"I couldn't sleep," replied Siggy.  
"Me either said Rollo, why don't you come in and talk with me," he asked as he smiled at Siggy.  
Siggy followed Rollo into his home. The door had barely closed before they found each others lips. They began to explore each other's bodies at once. Clothes off, passion unleashed, they moved to the bed and began to make love. Never had Siggy experienced such passion as she did with Rollo. Rollo woke something within her that had been hidden away for a long time. She longed for Rollo. Rollo loved being with Siggy, she was not like other women that he had been with. With other women, sex was just an act. With Siggy it was more, Siggy kindled the flames of passion within him. No other woman had ever made him feel what he felt with Siggy. The two lovers lay in each other arms for hours. Realizing that dawn would come soon, Rollo told Siggy that she must go. She dressed and Rollo went outside to look around to see if anyone was outside. With the area clear, she kissed Rollo good-bye. Before the two lovers parted, they vowed they would be together again soon.

~The End~


End file.
